


Friend

by ry_996



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: drabble of jun's feeling
Relationships: Saegusa Ibara/Sazanami Jun
Kudos: 7





	Friend

soulmate he called me.

At first I thought he was being serious, but minutes later I realized he was merely saying nonsense. it seems like throwing nonsensical baits is something that he really used to do. not that i mind that much. For some reason I find it funny, but on the other hand I wish that he could stop calling me that because here i do want to be his friend.

real friend..

It might sound cliche and for us who barely trust anyone in this world, friend sounds like a fakery that none of us need. it's just, looking at the hard work he did for everything. alone. it's hard to just leave him alone. 

even if he keeps saying that he did everything merely for his own benefit. its quite hard to believe that it was just that when i get to see how frustrated he was trying to contact akehoshi kun… or when he did everything to make the revival of our agency success without exploiting my sob story into something more tear jerky which definitely will sell more than simple admiration of the son from the old rival.

no matter how he tries to look down on himself. For me, he was part of those who make it possible for me to be saved from the deepest hell of revenge.

_ i want to save him _

_ i want to help him _

clearly i almost thought i got caught up with protagonist syndrome after rebirth live. but i can't help to feel like that you know. to see you troubled alone like that and how powerless i was? It's frustrating. I hope that I can at least do something for you. I want to be useful for that dream of yours because you already fulfilled my dream. anything.. I want to try it. even if it's just me trying to cheer you up a bit. 

but you thought i was punishing you instead.

there seems to be no end of your sudden thorns spiked up when someone gets close to you. 

The new era is in front of us ibara. 

even a bit.

willyou allow me to be your friend? 

this time. 

as The real friend..


End file.
